Randa Primarosa
"Enigmatic Allure...a whisper that heralds calamity upon the cradle to fall..." —Somnium Fluxus Randa Primarosa'' (ランダプリマローザ, Purimaroza Randa''), more commonly referred to by her alias, Feronia, is an ancient Roman artisan and former member of Diluculum Sanctus. Having inadvertently inherited the immortality of Velia Agostinha Vivax, Feronia frequently changes her identity to hide her true nature from society; her Japanese name is Kaya Hike '(ひけかや, ''Hike Kaya). She is sometimes referred to amongst Agostinha's worshipers as 'Mulier Rubrae Sanguinis '(ムリアリスルバサングイス, literally "Woman of Blood Red"), paralleling Agostinha's nickname. Following the destruction of Diluculum Sanctus and her brutal physical encounter with Agostinha, Feronia severed all ties to the cult and became a vigilante of sorts, actively hunting all of Agostinha's remaining worshipers throughout the centuries to carry out her revenge. Feronia is heavily feared and demonized by such zealots, who label her "death incarnate" and ridicule her for her seemingly futile ambition to destroy Agostinha above all else. Among Feronia's most notable threats is the Nefas collective Diluculum Aeternus, which she is fully intent on demolishing should an opportunity ever present itself despite having agreed to a nonaggression pact. Although she does not actively pursue them, Feronia mercilessly murders any Nefas who encounter her regardless of their affiliations, considering them pawns in the will of the black-winged woman. Feronia is worshiped as a goddess much like Agostinha by groups of Nefas who have lost faith in the latter. Appearance Feronia is a fully-grown woman with a common physique and matured face. Her most distinguishing trait is her luminous red eyes, which she obtained after becoming a Nefas—they were originally brown in coloration. Feronia has long red hair that reaches halfway down her back with an asymmetrical fringe—her hair barely frames her face on the left, but reaches past her shoulders, where it is noticeably wavy, and partially obscures her eye on the right. Although her vision is no longer impaired, Feronia always wears a simple pair of glasses, presumably to hide the luminosity of her eyes. Since Feronia was thirty-four at the time of her Messor Vita-induced bio-stasis, she has not physically surpassed that age, explaining her youthful appearance. Feronia's choice of fashion is known to be very exotic; her general costume consists of a black tank-top low enough to partially expose her black-strapped white bra, with smoother, white fabric around the breast area, and red outlining on top; this is complemented by a pair of black composite sleeves that partially obscure her hands, with white fabric on both ends of the sleeves. Underneath her tank-top is a red fabric with a faded, golden pattern embellishing its edges. Worn underneath this is a long, flowing black skirt, similarly colored black tights underneath, and knee-high black boots each with gold lining and plating. Worn over her entire outfit is a green cloth cross-belt a golden star-shaped buckle. with Feronia accessorizes this outfit with a golden-twined necklace of two circular golden chains and a blue orb in the middle. Her larger, red cloth necklace features a crescent design similar to those attached to her boots. For more formal occasions, Feronia wears a long, collared sleeveless black vest cut to expose her navel area, with a white outlining in its center, a brown miniskirt, and a golden, stat-buckled belt hanging over her hips under her vest. Feronia still wears the same boots and similar accessories with the exception of a golden bracelet on her right wrist. Her red necklace is shorter and not folded around her neck. As a member of Diluculum Sanctus, Feronia wore a simple hooded robe with gold outlining around the hooded area and her usual pair of necklaces. Her hair was styled similarly as it is presently, but appeared to completely obscure her right eye. Personality In her childhood, Feronia was defined as iffy, low-spirited, and reserved, traits apparently inspired by her inherent blindness and inability as an artisan; in the presence of those earning of her trust, however, Feronia exhibited a far more exuberant persona. In contrast to her external behavior, Feronia was, in truth, highly optimistic, believing that she would one day overcome her blindness and gain acceptance in her family even despite her lack of faith. Primarily, the traumatic events occurring as a result of Diluculum Sanctus' foundation have shaped her into the woman she is today. Most prominently, Feronia has developed an indomitable will and idealism, acting on her own without questioning herself regardless of who might disagree or turn against her as a result of her actions. Despite her rebellious nature, however, Feronia does not seem to be interested in forcing her beliefs on others, and in fact has little care for the beliefs of others as long as they do not strongly oppose her own. Possibly due to her childhood, Feronia avoids discussing conviction whenever possible, not, as she states, due to the possibility of rejection, but simply because such discussions draw unpleasant memories, a result of her inability to put past experiences behind her despite her stout efforts to do so. As a result of Agostinha's betrayal and the Shinigami's negligence, Feronia has become highly distrustful, at times deliberately deterring potential allies by voicing—and sometimes exaggerating—her beliefs with an intimidating passion. As another product of the aforementioned events, Feronia has developed a particularly strong distrust for spiritual beings in general, avoiding interaction with such beings whenever possible. Despite her personal opinions of Shinigami, Feronia is fully aware of the significance of their duties and has been known to personally assist them in their most dire situations, proving that she does not normally allow her emotions to hinder her ability to act rationally according to her morals; even so, Feronia has been known to act impulsively on particular occasions, usually when presented with a situation similar to a traumatic experience in the past. Generally, Feronia is capable of remaining calm in any given situation, partially inspired by her unwavering determination. She has shown a tendency to bite her thumb or adjust her glasses whenever she is nervous, both of which she considers bad habits. Despite her tenacious exterior, Feronia is, at her core, a highly fearful individual, but has learned to overcome her fears through courage. Feronia is fairly open in discussing her fears as shown when she states that, while she fears the seemingly unbeatable Agostinha beyond all else, her courage and obligation to see her will fulfilled enables her to oppose Agostinha no matter how powerful she may be. Feronia is fully aware that she may never even see Agostinha again, but states that she has little left to do in life than carry out her revenge; in truth, Feronia prefers not to consider what may happen after she succeeds as a result of her fear of being left with nothing to do in an eternal existence, which could potentially result in her one day becoming similar to Agostinha. While Feronia generally avoids bonding with other individuals, mortal or not, she deeply cherishes those who do manage to earn her full trust, but fears that she may be unable to protect them and is aware that she will outlive them regardless as a result of her immortality, contributing to her tendency to remain as emotionally distant from them as possible. Despite her introversion, Feronia is noted to be unnaturally charming, and thus other individuals, both male and female, are instinctively drawn to her, fueling her annoyance more often than not. Feronia is indeed a highly reticent individual who prefers to maintain only a small circle of friends and allies, if any at all, and keep her past and her deepest emotions to herself. Aside from another attempt to distance herself from others, Feronia does so because, as she states, her allies may very well betray her at any time, using her emotions against her. Along with her tendency to closely observe other individuals in secret, this hints to some degree of paranoia, likely another product of Agostinha's actions. Feronia states that because her intellect far surpasses that of most around her, she is unable to find anyone who can "oversee reality" as she can, which likely further contributes to her introversion. Feronia is shown to be rather blunt and informal in speech, usually addressing an individual by their first name, regardless of familiarity or status, and sometimes even coming up with playful nicknames for individuals she has grown somewhat fond of regardless of their own reactions to is, which she usually justifies by stating that it is easier to remember them that way. She likewise cares little of how others address her, often finding nicknames assigned to her, whether offensive or complementary, humorous if anything. Feronia is not one to swear or directly insult an individual unless angered, but such traits prominent in other individuals does not seem to bother her. As a result of both her old age and wisdom, Feronia is exceptionally patient; the greatest testament to this is her persistence in dealing with Agostinha's influence, knowing full well that she may not succeed in eradicating said woman's presence in society for thousands of years to follow, if at all. This is also inspired by her immortality, as Feronia frequently states that she no longer has time to lose; as a result, Feronia tends to plan her actions hundreds of years in advance, which she states is another one of her bad habits; however, she does seem to lose her patience when dealing with overly frivolous individuals. Despite her tremendous intellect and very few failings, Feronia fully accepts the possibility of her plans going completely awry no matter what, stating that believing otherwise is indicative of an "overconfident fool." This is a likely cause of her excessive planning and occasional nervous behavior. Feronia is highly professional in dealing with those she considers her opponents, killing them, even if they were former allies, without remorse or sympathy. She is quite brutal in doing so, often reducing them to masses of gore or simply incinerating them to non-existence. Contrary to common belief, it is very rare for Feronia to kill any individual who is not in any way "tainted" by Agostinha, although she is willing to harshly humiliate such individuals so as to discourage any further attempts to fight her; she is particularly infamous for dragging defeated Shinigami, who often challenge her for various reasons, around Soul Society while leaving them entirely nude. Having literally fought tens of thousands of battles in her life, Feronia strongly dislikes the “tedium” battle has devolved into for her, preferring to settle disputes diplomatically if possible; as a result, Feronia prefers to kill her opponents as quickly as possible regardless of her opinion of them, and additionally does not participate in battles she deems uninteresting or pointless. She views combat as little more than a means to survive and is thus unlikely to entertain any sort of friendly rivalry. Despite her professionalism, she is not above occasionally, for her own enlightenment, allowing powerful opponents to seemingly injure her before revealing her farce and demoralizing them. Feronia claims to have kept of exactly how many zealots she has killed, suggesting that she does consider any battle worth remembering. Feronia considers the concept of honor a “pretentious hindrance,” and is thus willing to use any means necessary to triumph in a serious conflict. Even so, Feronia does show a highly inquisitive side in her tendency to repeatedly question her opponents about their beliefs and morals during battle; although she states she is usually capable of fully understanding an individual even without words, to actually hear them voicing their feelings, for her, has a deeper meaning. Feronia does seem to become mildly intrigued when training with an ally capable of holding their own against her, yet frustrated when an actual enemy demonstrates similar capabilities. While Feronia naturally appears to be very self-centered, her desire for revenge does take into consideration the fates of Diluculum Sanctus' original members—she expresses her disgust at Agostinha for taking advantage of their faith and tricking them with false hope, Axenus in particular. She further states that her former comrades are always watching over her, hinting at her philosophical nature. In contrast, it is very rare for Feronia to develop such a bond with more recent allies—while choosing not to manipulate their actions, Feronia generally considers them expendable, rarely showing concern when her allies die or turn against her. She believes mostly similarly even to allies who have earned some of her trust; Feronia's most outward form of displaying any sort of affection is to persistently insult her comrades in a brusque, yet playful manner. Feronia is known to resort to violence whenever her closest allies consider leaving or turning against her, effectively forcing them to continue fighting alongside her whether they want to or not. While seemingly cold-hearted, this is, in fact, her most powerful expression of earnest affection as it indicates a friend she considers truly irreplaceable. While Feronia normally has little regard for the emotions of others, she does sympathize with those who can relate to her own past. Ironically, although she refuses to admit it, Feronia does have an uncharacteristically tender side for animals, going as far to protect nearby wildlife from harm and sometimes even feed tiny animals during intense battles, often to inadvertently humorous effect. Although Feronia is strictly stern in most situations, she does, in the presence of her allies, display a dry sense of humor on occasion, usually for the purpose of adding levity in desperate situations to calm her allies. Her humor is also expressed, more rarely, in the form of sarcasm, usually to offend her companions whenever they make a drastic mistake. Feronia appears to enjoy aggressively belittling individuals significantly younger than her, often questioning their judgment and criticizing minor mistakes on their part aside from humorously talking down on them as though they were children. While this is seemingly done solely for her own amusement, it is also meant to encourage such inexperienced individuals to learn from their mistakes and grow stronger as a result, displaying Feronia's affinity as an indirect mentor to the youthful. Feronia usually displays her more flirtatious side during times of persistent peace, which she does purely for entertainment rather than to manipulate men in any way. Feronia does not seem to have any interest in pursuing an intimate relationship, stating that she would simply outlive her lover and be left with nothing, ultimately rendering such a relationship unhealthy in the long run. This mentality may have been inspired by her previous relationship with the founder Glacies, which ended in a bitter seperation. Feronia spends most of her free time practicing various forms of meditation, most often qigong, preferring to train her mind rather than her body; this is supported by her tendency to remain in deep contemplation for long periods of time, often mumbling quietly to herself. Feronia abstains from drinking any sort of alcohol as she believes it would muddle her level of mental acuity. Feronia is an avid collector of relics, favoring ancient weapons in particular. As an exceptionally talented artisan and inventor, Feronia has a plethora of hobbies, but states that her simpler interests frequently change; her most prominent passions involve tailoring, visual arts, jewellery designing, gardening, engineering and blacksmithing. She is known to personally design most of the uniforms and jewelery she wears. Although Feronia no longer needs to consume anything to live, she is particularly fond of apples, which seems to be the only food she eats. Feronia states that consuming apples helps her to think and relax. Feronia strongly detests almost any form of song, at one point admitting that she once threatened to kill a minstrel for repeatedly singing in front of her. Feronia is an astonishingly convincing actor, capable of even feigning grief to the point of forcing herself to cry. Feronia states that this is mainly a side-effect of her trained self-control, which is primarily for the purpose of more accurately manipulating her Anima Obscuritas; even so, Feronia occasionally employs her acting skills to create humorous irony or to avoid potential, unnecessary conflict. Humorously, she is highly critical of poor acting. History Early Life Randa was born within a patrician family of musicians, artists, and mathematicians around 7th Century BC in Latium, Italy. Randa was raised by her unnamed grandparents for the majority of her childhood, having lost her parents to unknown causes at a very young age. As a consequence of her inherent blindness, Randa was severely handicapped in pursuing her family's passions, and thus became the “black sheep” of her family, only exacerbated by her lack of faith. Randa's grandfather initially considered disowning her, but soon decided against it despite the protest of Randa's siblings, unwilling to go against the will of Randa's parents. It was for this decision that Randa held her grandfather in higher regard than the rest of her family. Joining Diluculum Sanctus Randa would first meet Axenus Gate sometime during her adolescence. Axenus, having recently inherited the power of Agostinha, had heard of Randa's plight and offered to cure her blindness and restore her faith in the gods, which Randa accepted with her grandfather's permission. To further convince Randa, Axenus lead her to the statue of Agostinha he had been using as a medium to contact said woman. It is through this statue that Agostinha first interacted with Randa, beckoning her to accept Axenus' guidance. With her blindness cured, Randa accompanied Axenus in his journey to grant miracles to the rest of his community and make Agostinha's existence known. Randa would immediately join the newly-formed Diluculum Sanctus two years later, inheriting the power of Agostinha shortly after and finally becoming a Nefas. During her time in Diluculum Sanctus, Randa primarily participated in Hollow extermination, occasionally engaging in harmless interactions with Shinigami (known then as Deus Mortis) as well. Randa had very little interaction with her family beyond this point, but it is known that she discreetly attended her grandfather's funeral ten years after joining Diluculum Sanctus, where she was also reunited with the rest of her family. Despite her brother's pleas, Randa completely disassociated herself with the Primarosa family soon after, intent on overseeing Diluculum Sanctus for as long as it continued to develop; to this end, Randa, like many of Diluculum Sanctus' first members, prolonged her life via use of Messor Vita on animals. Discovering the Plot to Assassinate Glacies Becoming a Vigilante Following Axenus' disappearance, Randa, as well as a quarter of Diluculum Sanctus' other members, scattered throughout Europe in search of him, using Corpus Ubique Praesens as a radar. Despite the group's failure to locate Axenus, Randa located one of his swords, Regina Clades, and presented it to the rest of the cult for safekeeping. Despite a total of seven attempts, Randa was unable to locate Axenus' primary sword, Rex Nothus, even with Corpus Ubique Praesens. In 5th century BC, all members of Diluculum Sanctus including Randa were mysteriously plagued by Agostinha's Vox Calamitosus. Although the spell killed all Diluculum Sanctus members familiar to Randa, Randa herself adapted to the curse and gained more of Agostinha's power, earning Agostinha's interest and becoming the only Nefas Rubus as a result. When Randa vehemently cursed out Agostinha for her apparent betrayal, Agostinha physically appeared before her, initiating a violent and completely one-sided battle. At some point during their battle, Randa attempted to kill Agostinha using Messor Vita, which instead granted Randa Agostinha's agelessness and some degree of Her wisdom. The conflict ended with Agostinha vanishing after gouging out Randa's original left eye. In the aftermath of the battle, Randa abandoned Diluculum Sanctus, taking Regina Clades with her, and changed her name. Randa is known to have visited her family one final time during this period; however, because her siblings were already long deceased, Randa was now completely foreign to the diminishing family. Left with little direction, Randa devoted herself to assisting the Shinigami in their extermination of Hollows until she heard of a small group of zealots attempting to restore Diluculum Sanctus to its full glory. The zealots, unaware of Agostinha's intervention, blamed Randa for the plague that had befallen the cult. When her attempts to reason with the zealots failed, Randa was left with no choice but to exterminate the group so as to prevent innocent lives from suffering a similar fate as she had. During her most famous conflict, Randa summoned an enormous treant-like creature using an ancient oak tree as a catalyst and devastated a massive gathering of zealots as well as a large portion of Latium. Despite Randa's efforts, Agostinha's influence continued to spread throughout Latium, convincing Randa to change her priorities and eradicate Agostinha's influence on society, as well as Agostinha herself, by any means necessary. Randa developed her animosity towards Shinigami upon their refusal to cooperate with her, unwilling to potentially endanger Soul Society by provoking Agostinha. Randa would soon become notorious throughout Latium as a dangerous criminal, feared as an underworld demigoddess by Diluculum Sanctus' remaining zealots. Randa is known to have invented a number of weapons for her own use during the century; her most notable invention was an early version of the projectile weapon that she would later name Abundiantus, even though such a weapon would not be publicly conceived until over a thousand years later. At some point during 5th century BC, Randa developed a cursed left eye as a result of Agostinha's Vox Calamitosus; she is also known to have had two further encounters with Agostinha, one of which led to a brief battle that awakened Randa's Nexus Calamitosus. Randa departed from Latium in the aftermath of the Gothic War (554 AD) when Agostinha's influence spread throughout neighboring regions, beginning her nationwide hunt for Agostinha's zealots. Journey to Egypt and Encounter with Ichchha-un-Idika Edha Guha Thakurta Return to Europe and Encounter with Silvio da Parma Powers and Abilities As one of the original Nefas, Feronia is considered to be a perfect balance of power, wisdom and experience. As a result of her further contact with Agostinha, Feronia has obtained several additional abilities and has arguably become the most dangerous Nefas, largely due to her nigh unsurpassable brilliance rather than her exceptional power. It is rumored that her capabilities as a Nefas are surpassed only by the very first humans to inherit Agostinha's power—the three founders of Diluculum Sanctus; however, according to Eriphyla, she is well on her way to surpassing Glacies in his prime. Eriphyla herself, even with her supposedly superior level of power, openly doubts that she could defeat Feronia in a one-on-one battle. Feronia is undoubtedly one of the very few master Nefas in existence and one of only two known Mater sorcerers other than Agostinha, the other being Mulier Aridus. She is notably the ''only ''Nefas in history with the ability to use Pactum Anima and Anima Obscuritas at the same time, a result of the power of Agostinha's eye. By Feronia's own claim, no one other than Agostinha has ever managed to truly defeat her. Natural Abilities '''Immortality: Feronia inherited a single aspect of Agostinha's immortality upon using Messor Vita on her—unlike Agostinha, who literally cannot die no matter what, Feronia is merely ageless, meaning that she can still die from unnatural causes. Feronia's quasi-immortality means that she no longer requires any sustenance or sleep to survive. Agostinha implies that Feronia will one day transcend the boundaries of existence (becoming similar to Agostinha herself) as her powers continue to evolve. Enhanced Focus: As it is a given that Nefas techniques require dangerously immense levels of concentration to perform, Feronia has naturally prioritized training her mind over her body, honing her meditative capabilities to a point that she no longer needs to rely on any of her natural senses to thwart her opponents. Effectively, Feronia has overcome the challenges faced by most Nefas of utilizing techniques while remaining aware of the opponent's own actions, allowing her to multitask to a profound degree even when using Anima Obscuritas techniques such Manus Tenax and Perplexus Esse simultaneously. Feronia claims that her vision simply deters her from achieving a desired level of focus; this is proven by her tendency to battle swift opponents with her eyes shut (or with only her right eye shut while utilizing Agostinha's eye in her left), greatly enhancing her fighting capabilities as demonstrated. * Sensus '(センサス, Latin for "''Sense"): A likely derivative of Feronia's innate blindness, Sensus is a “sixth sense” of sorts which enables Feronia to detect the presence of nearby lifeforms or spiritual beings, even if they are hidden, without relying on her natural senses. While Feronia is known to have possessed this ability since early childhood, Agostinha's Vis Cassus has substantially increased its scope, granting it a considerable degree of usage in battle. Sensus alone allows Feronia to accurately track her opponents' movements and even predict their actions to a degree. Sensus allows Feronia to compensate for her inability to feel reiatsu, which is partially a weakness for most other Nefas as it increases their susceptibility to sneak attacks. ** '''Soul Identification: Aside from merely detecting nearby souls, Agostinha's Vis Cassus has altered Feronia's Sensus to the point that it can additionally be used to acquire a fundamental understanding of the identity of any being in scrutiny, such as their race and prominent traits of their personality, as well as certain powers that they possess. In this regard, Sensus is superior to Anima Obscuritas Vinculum Inconstans in that it has no preparation time, but inferior in that it is simply far less profound. This ability is thorough enough to distinguish Nefas Caela and Gehennae, and even identify Agostinha's disguise as a regular Nefas male, which Agostinha herself noted would be otherwise impossible. Oddly enough, Feronia cannot use Sensus to identify Animae Casi, seeing as she made the mistake of reviving Glacies. This insight is an invaluable interrogative tool for Feronia and means that she cannot be deceived by any sort of racial disguise regarding spiritual entities. Profound Genius-Level Intellect: 'Quite likely her most dangerous weapon, Feronia's intellect has grown to the point that simply calling her a genius is often considered a “critical understatement.” A natural prodigy at birth, Feronia intellect is said to have surpassed that of her parents and older siblings when she was merely four years of age, a trait which further distanced her from her family and other children. Since inheriting Agostinha's wisdom, Feronia's intellect has substantially grown to the point that is often considered supernatural, making it seem as though Feronia is actually clairvoyant; an example of this is her tendency to quickly interrupt individuals in their speech, predicting what they are going to say by either analyzing the given speech or the tone of the speaker's voice; she has shown that she is thus far the only known individual capable of consistently seeing through all of Eriphyla's ploys. As an act of both caution and curiosity, Feronia has a peculiar habit of carefully analyzing every aspect of an individual's behavior, commonly applying to her own allies; this enables her to deduce major facts—even facts not pertaining to the individual in question—by simply observing how the individual interacts with their surroundings or people around them. Feronia is, as such, a natural detective virtually impossible to deceive through words alone. She is additionally a highly skilled interrogator—when necessary, she is capable of coaxing individuals to reveal their secrets by pretending to know far more than she actually does through a coy application of cold reading. Feronia tends to meticulously plan her own actions thousands of years in advance, taking into account every conceivable event that would force her to alter these plans and developing multiple contingency plans for every such occurrence, a task only possible because of her infallible memory; she is highly adept at, by extension, predicting how events will play out and how individuals pertaining to a situation will act even long after said situation has concluded, supplementing her nigh impeccable skill as a leader. As a result of Feronia's inconceivable insight, she is never surprised by even the most unorthodox transpirations, stating that there is nothing she deems truly impossible. Feronia has already attained fundamental mastery of every single Nefas technique, a task which is thought to normally require well over five-thousand years of continual training; additionally, as a result of her old age and numerous passions, Feronia has amassed extensive knowledge on many subjects, including the history of all metaphysical realms and their inhabitants, which greatly aids her in any sort of endeavor. It is said that Feronia's intellect is possibly second only to Agostinha's, and even then only barely inferior; Agostinha Herself acknowledges that Feronia's intellect will likely one day rival Her own, confirming that it is still expanding as a result of Agostinha's influence. Feronia is often considered the very embodiment of wisdom of a result of her extensive intellectual achievements and “boundless” knowledge. *'Prodigal Inventor: As both a passionate artisan and a master of warfare, Feronia is capable of applying her gift of creativity before or during battle to deadly effect. Even with very few materials presented to her, Feronia is capable of designing highly convoluted tools and machinery in a very short span of time even without the use of her Nefas powers. Her cunning application of theory allows her to invent the perfect weapon to address any level of task it was designed for, be it a physical or more metaphysical purpose. One of Feronia's most notable inventions is none other than her personal weapon, Abundiantus, making her the true inventor of the first projectile weapon; and even despite its impressive ability upon conception even compared to modern firearms, Feronia still considered it to be one of her more lacking inventions. To ensure that Abundiantus constantly met her ever growing demands during her war against the Nefas, the weapon underwent several revisions until it could be used effectively even against supernatural entities; and when Ferionia upgraded it beyond the realm of the physical, she effortlessly gave life to a weapon that could, for all intents and purposes, be considered the ultimate Nefas bane. Given the ease of which she conceived of a weapon to definitively combat such an abstract race, it is said to be absolutely frightening to consider the ease of which Feronia can humiliate her worst of enemies by rendering every technique at their disposal completely meaningless with the use of a machine designed specifically to be used against them. Her war inventions go far beyond mere armaments; for an artisan at Feronia's level, the entire world is a blank canvas, and even an entire landscape can be transformed into an abhorrent fortress of elaborate traps meant to torture and mutilate any opposition it was intended for; Feronia's mastery of her Nefas abilities means she need never worry of finding appropriate materials for any creation regardless of its complexity; physical and spiritual beings alike are equally threatened by the machinations of this artisan who has transcended the limits of her own human body, and the majority of her greatest foes can only bask in their opportunities to confront her on equal terms for so long until their talents are fully analyzed during battle and rendered entirely irrelevant with yet another one of her ultimate weapons. Very few distractions are harmful to Feronia's concentration, and she is as such capable of conceiving of and making real the perfect invention to defeat any enemy before her even during battle. *'Master Strategist and Tactician:' Inheriting the wisdom of Agostinha and partaking in over two-thousand years of incessant war against rogue Nefas have rendered Feronia nothing less than one of the most brilliant strategic minds to have ever existed. Capable of planning her way out of seemingly any predicament regardless of severity, Feronia is often spoken to be capable of defeating the strongest of enemies with only scant use of her powers. In the infancy of her campaign against the Nefas, Feronia relied almost solely on tactics to divide and conquer entire collectives of Nefas rather than her incomplete powers, each collective requiring drastically different approaches; succeeding in every attempt was a matter of tedious trial and error, and Feronia carefully scrutinized her failures so as to never make the same mistake again. Having participated in countless other skirmishes that required similar effort to quell, Feronia can indeed be said to possess an affinity for battle that few could hope to rival. Thanks to her infallible memory, Feronia can always remember every single detail of tactics utilized by or against her, and over two-thousand years of experience in battle has practically raised her into a living tactical database of a warrior who can topple any opposition even if her raw power proves to be vastly insufficient. For Feronia, it is often not necessary to remain any number of steps ahead of an opponent, for regardless of whatever it is they have planned, she is capable of effortlessly adapting to their ploys as though she had always considered they would act in that certain way. While it is often pointed out that Feronia rarely requires an elaborate plan to conquer an enemy thanks to her stupendous power, even her most insignificant actions often belie a much more profound purpose—every move she makes in battle never wastes an opportunity to set her at an advantage even when she is on the defensive. In a sense, the trials of conflict come so naturally to her that she has become able to strategize her actions without giving any serious thought to it, manipulating her power in a way that perhaps seems even to her at first as an instinctive act done purely to preserve her own life, yet eventually building upon said act to ensure a defeat of her enemy that perhaps even she did not foretell. Given her extensive knowledge of battle, Feronia is truly a woman who cannot be defeated by simply possessing a superior power, and even managing to seemingly defeat her often means that it merely plays into an even greater plan of hers. Be it a battle against a single man or an entire army, Feronia is capable of handling the threat as though her single being itself were comprised of an entire army of individuals combining their intellect to conspire of the ultimate downfall for any opponent regardless of however they may intend to act. High Spiritual Power: '''Feronia, despite being a Nefas, has moderately high spiritual pressure. Perhaps as a result of her Nefas powers, Feronia's spiritual pressure is highly unorthodox with a profound effect of causing any individual within its range significantly weaker than her in terms of spiritual pressure (excluding other Nefas) to bleed from every orifice of their body and eventually combust. Feronia's spiritual pressure manifests as a gleaming red aura around her body and is often described as a furtive presence withholding malicious intent. When released for an extended period of time, Feronia's spiritual pressure has a noticeable effect on the atmosphere, changing the color of the sky itself into a blood red hue while blackening the clouds; it is noted for being very similar to the power of Agostinha's influence in this sense, implying that it is impure (i.e. a hybrid of influence and spiritual pressure), making Feronia the only known Nefas who possesses passive Vis Cassus. This is further supported by the fact that the effects of Feronia's spiritual pressure far transcend the actual range of said spiritual pressure. Because a Nefas should normally not have high levels of spiritual pressure and Feronia's own spiritual pressure has not changed since first becoming a Nefas, it is not an accurate representation of her power level despite its dormant intensity. As demanded by its profound nature, Feronia has complete control over her spiritual pressure, meaning that she is capable of entirely suppressing it and therefore rendering it undetectable. While fully aware of the detrimental effects excessive spiritual energy may have on her Pactum Anima, she has thus far chosen maintain it as she claims to still have some use for it when not using her Nefas powers. '''Natural Agility: * Enhanced Dexterity: '''As a passionate artisan and a genius in the art of subterfuge, Feronia's use of her fingers is noted to be incredibly shrewd in particular. From weaving extraordinary garments to picking pockets and complex locks, Feronia is capable of accomplishing objectives of a more intricate nature with any onlooker being none the wiser. By applying her delicate touch with her hand-to-hand expertise for combative purposes, Feronia can soundly destroy oblivious opponents using little more than sleight of hand. Even when using break-action weaponry such as Abundiantus and not using any of her speed-enhancing techniques, Feronia is capable of reloading and firing the weapon at a breakneck speed, producing a firing rate more akin to that of a machine gun. '''Master of Armaments: In her tireless efforts to discover the weapon she could most effectively apply to eliminate her enemies in close-quarter combat, Feronia is said to have experimented in the use of countless weaponry, some of which were even improvised. Although Feronia's natural brilliance allowed her to quickly glean a basic understanding of how to simply use any weapon in her possession, it was Feronia's belief that knowing only how to swing a melee weapon or where to hit an opponent did not constitute true mastery of a weapon by any means. To gain a far more intimate understanding of a particular, Feronia often committed herself to practicing and studying with only that weapon in mind for an extensive period; because she was constantly at war with other Nefas and had methods to conjure elaborate “sparring partners,” she had plenty of opportunities to test out her skill with any weapon of her choosing and ponder any perceived flaws in her application of the weapon afterward. Even when merely practicing with a foreign weapon, Feronia was still capable of winning most of her battles with little effort, a further testament to her natural talent. Whenever Feronia mastered any weapon to her satisfaction, she simply switched to another, although often somewhat similar weapon; this was done deliberately to more naturally attune her fighting style. Starting off as a master “shotgun” gunslinger, Feronia gradually switched to increasingly more divergent firearms, some of which were inventions of her own design completely unlike any known firearm; and upon fully mastering every projectile weapon she could conceive of, she simply switched to traditional melee weaponry. Feronia's conquest to master every weapon known to exist did not cease even after accomplishing just that, for what came next was inventing weapons that had never existed before; and even after exhausting her own creativity by conceiving of and mastering weapons beyond all imagination, she resorted to training in the use of completely improvised weaponry, mastering each one until she could use it almost as effectively as any real weapon. From firearms and blades to wooden chairs, ink pens and even box fans, it is said that there truly is no weapon that Feronia cannot wield to its fullest. Even in the rare occasions that Feronia does encounter a weapon she has never seen before, usually of a supernatural sort, she is capable of instantly wielding it as only a true master of the weapon would be capable of; this is largely resultant of her nigh infallible knowledge in the use of any sort of weapon rather than one in particular. Her abilities are such that she need no longer carry a weapon on her person, for her own surroundings contain every weapon she could possibly need to contend with an opponent, regardless of what the former is; consequently, she is rarely seen using any conventional weapon other than firearms, and so her experience in the use of anything else has remained largely unseen in the modern age, left only for legends to tell tales of. Because Feronia has recently begun to tutor Shigeko Yasuda, an exceptional master of Zanjutsu, and is said to have equally mastered every existing weapon, there does exist at least a hint of her overall proficiency with armaments. *'Sharpshooting:' Pactum Anima Mens Albus Expert: Regarded as one of a Nefas' most distinguishable passive traits, Mens Albus is ironically derived from all three of Agostinha's Aspects; however, only Nefas possess the means of using it in this form. At its most fundamental level, Mens Albus allows a Nefas such control over the destruction wrought by their own abilities that they can “decide” what their abilities are capable of affecting, leaving them completely unhindered by physical objects which they are not intended to interact with. When a Nefas transmutes their soul into Pactum Anima, they create a personalized energy for themselves alone to command which lasts indefinitely for as long as their physical bodies can maintain it. Because of its nature, Pactum Anima exhibits traits according to the bearer's own personality (hence the existence of Donum and Donum Obscurus) and acts in precise accordance to their desires; no outside influence, such as an opponent's technique, is capable of taking command of this personalized energy away from its originator. These traits are also shared with any weapon infused with Pactum Anima energy, even if the weapon was not created via Perplexus Esse. Although Mens Albus is regarded as a Pactum Anima technique, its benefits naturally apply to Anima Obscuritas as well if trained to a greater level, and Randa has ascended her Mens Albus to a level paralleling that of Diluculum Sanctus' founders, allowing her to completely ignore Vis Cassus-inhibiting devices such as those invented by Glacies when using Anima Obscuritas. Randa has shown the capacity to bypass spiritual obstructions, such as barriers, as well, meaning that her attacks are virtually impossible to defend against and can only be avoided. One theory shared by Nefas scholars, including Randa, is that one who has completely mastered Mens Albus is also granted a degree of control over their own fate, granting them complete invulnerability against all damage they do not wish to sustain. While Nefas have yet to demonstrate this level of Mens Albus mastery, Randa has at least proven it to be a possibility by showing that she is capable of truncating any harm she sustains, be it of physical, spiritual, or mental properties, even if she is not aware of the cause of the injury before it occurs. Exactly how this works is largely dependent on the nature and severity of the injury; for example, if an opponent were to stab a knife into Randa's chest and leave a wound centimetres deep into her heart, her Mens Albus would passively truncate the length of the knife's blade to an extent according to her Mens Albus mastery and erase the heart wound as though it had never even occurred, all of this occurring the very instant the injury is sustained. By her own estimation, Randa is capable of reducing all trauma she sustains to around half of its natural severity, rendering all offensive or metaphysical techniques that much less effective against her even without Simulacrum Pacta's benefits, so long as she understands the nature of any relevant technique. She is more than experienced enough with Mens Albus to indefinitely traverse spiritual realms with a body comprised of Kishi, something most Nefas can only do for a small duration of time. Massive Reserves of Pactum Anima: Randa's Pactum Anima capacity is known to have exponentially increased over the ages to a level completely incomparable to any other Nefas, perhaps even the founders of Diluculum Sanctus. With a mental constitution honed through centuries of regular meditation and use of her Nefas powers, Randa has acquired an extraordinary potential volume of Pactum Anima that is said to be over one-''thousand'' times greater than what would be expected of a Nefas her age. Even in her earliest years as a member of Diluculum Sanctus, Randa was often complimented for her ability to generate massive amounts of Pactum Anima-generated fire and water, hinting at a natural affinity rather than a result of inheriting Agostinha's power. Contrary to common belief, Pactum Anima reserves do not by any means dictate a Nefas' level of power; rather, it strictly determines the amount of elemental forces they are capable of generating with Donum as well as their resistance to Vis Cassus-based phenomena; other Pactum Anima techniques require nowhere near the user's full Pactum Anima reserves to perform, making it almost entirely negligible. Randa's body itself is so heavily enchanted with Pactum Anima that it is said that she may as well be considered immune to Vis Cassus entirely; in addition, she is capable of producing such massive amounts of fire, water or lightning so as to inflict profound devastation upon entire cities in a very short span of time with what could easily be considered a natural disaster, something she demonstrated only once whilst a city and its inhabitants remained protected thanks to her Mens Albus. Like most experienced Nefas, Randa deliberately limits her Pactum Anima reserves to around a certain percentage of its limit for various reasons—in her case, under fifty percent. Considering that Randa only normally wields less than half of the amount of Pactum Anima she is capable of safely maintaining, it can only be imagined the vast scope of destruction her powers could inflict upon physical and spiritual realms alike if she ever had access to her maximum potential. Masterful Pactum Anima Control: Volatus Master: Corpus Ubique Praesens Master: *'Corpus Tremor:' *'Corpus Dei:' **'Corpus Dei — Ambages:' Donum Mastery: * Vicēs Flamma: * Vicēs Aqua: ** Vicēs Glacies: ** Vicēs Sanguis: * Vicēs Fulgur: *'Cinis:' Turris Anima Master: Simulacrum Pacta Master: Vinculum Inconstans: Donum Verax Abundiantus Abundiantus '(アブンデアンテス, Latin name meaning "''Abundant") is Feronia's trademark weapon, personally crafted by her and brought to life through Perplexus Esse; it is the very first projectile weapon ever created. As Abundiantus was created solely for the purpose of being a perfect bane to the Nefas, it is especially lethal against them if used correctly. This intended purpose has also granted Abundiantus a vast array of abilities mostly based around soul manipulation, making it among the most versatile of personalized Perplexus Esse weapons. Feronia simply stores Abundiantus within her soul when it is not in use; with Abundiantus stored in this manner, Feronia is capable of using some of its basic abilities using only her fingers as a medium. Abundiantus presently takes the form of an ornate break-action sawed-off shotgun with unidentified writing underneath the barrel. The weapon is known to have undergone many modifications throughout history, so it is unknown if it has always functioned similarly to a sawed-off shotgun. Despite being a supernatural weapon, Abundiantus can function as a regular sawed-off shotgun (albeit with significantly more firepower) by simply loading it with regular cartridges. As Feronia's creation, Abundiantus inherited much of her personality, including her intellect. Feronia is capable of communicating freely with Abundiantus even without removing it from her soul, although Abundiantus itself cannot be heard by anyone else unless it allows it. Feronia refers to Abundiantus with masculine pronouns. Anima Obscuritas Vox Calamitosus Mater Novus Hybrid Techniques Eye of Agostinha Nexus Calamitosus 'Nexus Calamitosus '(痛みの結合, Latin for "Calamitous Binding"; Japanese for "Coupling Pain") is the name of the unidentified form assumed by Feronia during one of her encounters with Agostinha centuries ago. As this form is only briefly used once, its origin is debatable—it is clearly not a conventional Nefas technique. Although Feronia believes that her Nexus Calamitosus form is another result of Agostinha's Vox Calamitosus, Agostinha herself denies this. Aside from simply increasing her power to an as-of-now unknown extent, Feronia's Nexus Calamitosus form is said to grant her drastically different abilities; it is possible that Nexus Calamitosus represents Feronia's vast dormant power. Feronia currently cannot access this form on her own—it appears to trigger whenever Feronia is in close proximity to Agostinha for an extended period of time, perhaps as a result of the latter's influence. Feronia's physical appearance slightly changes in this form, truly living up to her moniker as Mulier Ruberae Sanguinis. The most noticeable difference is the addition of red wings very similar Agostinha's wings in terms of appearance, but slightly larger. The pupils of her eyes change to resemble slits much like Agostinha's eyes; her eyes as a whole become far more radiant in addition. Her nails are changed to resemble elongated black claws. Feronia's attire changes to a very long black skirt with a red-rimmed, intricate pattern at its center, and large cuts on either side to expose Feronia's hips; a large red sash with an green orb buckle holds the skirt in place. Although Feronia still wears her smaller necklace, the orb at its center changes to a blood red color. A small golden ring adorns her left hand. Interestingly, Feronia wears bracers basically identical to Agostinha's—differences include its reversed pattern design and the color of the pattern as well the rims of the bracers, which are both red instead of gold; these bracers presumably weigh much less than Agostinha's. Feronia willingly leaves herself topless in this form, presumably to accommodate her wings. During Nexus Calamitosus, Feronia's personality changes in subtle but interesting ways—most noticeably, while Feronia would normally dislike being compared to Agostinha, her Nexus Calamitosus ego openly relishes the thought. Feronia herself considers her Nexus Calamitosus ego a separate entity altogether. Equipment * Agostinha's Feather:' One of the feathers left behind by Agostinha during Her battle with Feronia, said to contain an everlasting dormant energy; its power can only be awakened by a user of Anima Obscuritas. The feather has so far not been utilized by Feronia, and thus its true power is unknown. Feronia states that the feather's power has not diminished over time, confirming its everlasting nature. Given its properties and the fact that Perplexus Esse is ineffective on it, it is likely the feather's dormant energy is exactly the same as Agostinha's own paradoxical energy. *'Regina Clades: 'Axenus' famed Nefas weapon forged by Agostinha herself. Feronia retrieved Regina Clades during her search for Axenus following his disappearance; unable to wield the sword herself at the time and wishing to prevent its abuse at the hands of rogue Nefas were it to ever fall out of her possession, Feronia sealed the sword upon acquiring Agostinha's Vox Calamitosus. Many centuries later, Feronia unsealed the sword and lent it to Silvio to aid him in his campaign against his father; she has since kept the sword unsealed, but it is unknown if she is capable of actually wielding it at this point. Relationships Velia Agostinha Vivax As the one solely responsible for the fall of Diluculum Sanctus and the death of Feronia's former comrades, Agostinha is Feronia's greatest adversary. Their rivally is technically one-sided—whereas Feronia considers Agostinha an imminent threat to existence that must be destroyed at any cost, Agostinha merely views Feronia as an object of interest. While Feronia heavily feared Agostinha initially, this fear is gradually transitioning into an even stronger hatred for the black-winged woman, heavily inspired by Her failure to acknowledge Feronia over the centuries. Despite their rivally, Feronia appears to understand Agostinha and Her intentions more than she willingly admits. Shigeko Yasuda Feronia became acquainted with Shigeko Yasuda shortly after the latter's reemergence in the Human World. As a regular customer of Shigeko's bookstore, Feronia quickly developed a small friendship with the rogue Shinigami, from then on occasionally visiting her bookstore just to converse with her. Because of Shigeko's seemingly youthful age, Feronia often belittles her as though she were a child, but this is usually done for the sake of friendly humor. Although Feronia is apparently unaware that Shigeko is a Shinigami (because of Sensus, it is actually more likely that she is merely is pretending to be unaware to some unknown end), Shigeko secretly knows of Feronia's nature as a Nefas. Oddly enough, Feronia is one of the very few individuals capable of remembering Shigeko consistently. Although she has yet to reveal herself to Shigeko, Feronia considers her to be one of her few potential allies. Glacies Fidus Axenus Divus Crux Ichchha-un-Idika Edha Guha Thakurta Silvio da Parma Eriphyla Quotes (To Agostinha) "''I would ask that you forgive me if I seem uninterested in bending my knee to your narcissism." Trivia *All images used in this article were drawn by the author. *Feronia's full name (Randa Primarosa) can be translated as, "Admirable First Rose." *Feronia was originally intended to be the author's main character, but was deemed unfit for the role; she is still intended to be a major project. *Although the name is archaic, Feronia still occasionally refers to Shinigami as Deus Mortis. *Feronia was originally planned to be a 27-year-old woman who obtained Nefas powers genetically; this was changed as the author felt it would make for a rather generic story. *Despite being an ancient Nefas, Feronia does not appear to possess traditional Nefas equipment such as the Sacrificium Cultri. This is likely because, given her proficiency with soul conversion and the power of her cursed eye, she no longer has need of such equipment. Category:Nefas Category:Diluculum Sanctus Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Female Category:Human